1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an acoustic module for a hearing aid device of the type having a unit with at least one microphone and at least one earphone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An acoustic module of this type is known from German OS 35 02 178 A1 wherein an acquisition part is described that has a section for the acquisition of noise changes, in particular from an earphone and a microphone, respectively. The sections are soundproofed in order to shield the microphone from the airborne sound emitted by the earphone.
A hearing aid worn behind the ear is known from German OS 37 23 809 that is divided into two housing segments. The first housing segment has a microphone, an earphone, and an amplifier circuit. The second segment has a battery compartment.
A modular-designed hearing aid device is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,204,917 has a microphone module, a speaker module, an amplifier module, and a battery module.
A microphone system is known from German OS 198 52 758 that is designed in the form of a module and is attached to a mounting capable of being rotated and pivoted, that is mounted in a hearing aid housing. The microphone system can be oriented for improving the directional characteristic, for example, toward a speaker.
A microphone module is known from German OS 196 35 229 in which the microphones are provided with a common sound channel. This improves the protection of the microphone from dirt, simplifies the arrangement of the operating components, and enables an effective shielding with consistently good directional effect of the microphone module.
An HdO hearing aid device is known from German OS 199 08 194 that enables directional hearing.
A hearing aid with a shielding against radiofrequency electromagnetic waves is known from German OS 195 45 760.
The design of a hearing aid device is generally selected such that microphone and earphone are situated in the hearing aid device as far from each other as possible, such that they are decoupled from one other in terms of vibration.